Monopolio
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Había un monopolio que Estados Unidos no tenía, uno que quería particularmente, pero era muy tarde para querer obtenerlo.


_**Monopolio**_

**Renuncia**: Los personajes… *sollozando dramáticamente D,:* no son míos… waaa, Himaruya, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Ya no me amas?! *llora fuertemente y muerde un pañuelo rosa a la manera francesa, gritando "¡que cruel!"* Entiendo que sea interesante hacer a las versiones nyo independientemente, contrastando con sus otras versiones…, pero ¡¿Por qué hiciste a Alice KUDERE?! ¡KUDERE, me hace sentir que no es Inglaterra!

_Nota_: Lo siento. Escribiendo esto me sentía más cerca de Noruega que de Inglaterra, las nyo son muy distintas y como ven aun estoy aturdida por ello, sobre todo por las de Rusia y más aun Inglaterra, francamente no sé mucho de las demás, pero las diferencias de ellas dos me arruinaron muchas cosas, aun así, intenté que este fic sea con la nyo de Inglaterra y no con Arthur en el cuerpo de una chica, espero lo disfruten.

-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había un monopolio que Estados Unidos no tenía, uno que quería particularmente. Subió corriendo las escaleras sin saber lo que le esperaba, porque él siempre esperaba victoria, los héroes siempre ganan, él siempre ganaría, los héroes siempre son quién se queda con la damisela.

― ¡Alice!― gritó al verla, su rostro frío muy distinto a lo que había visto el día anterior, cuando su hermano la molestaba, casi siempre era fría, pero ese día la vio enojada, incluso triste. ―Alice, ¿me dejarías ser tu héroe?― la chica ladeó la cabeza, no sabía que el estadounidense había tenido la orden de regresar a su país, que suplicó para quedarse otro poco, que todo eso lo había hecho por ella.

― ¿De qué hablas, Alfred?― la muchacha veía al chico hacia arriba sin ninguna expresión, sólo con su cortesía característica, como lo que era y lo que fue, un pasado en que se sintió humillada aun sabiendo de antemano las cosas, pero también en aquellos momentos, _él_ estuvo ahí, quien siempre había estado, sin remedio para el americano.

―Quiero protegerte, y amarte, no permitiré que te lastime nadie, quiero que seas mi novia, si es posible un día, mi esposa, porque te amo.― la chica sorprendida, alzó una ceja.

― ¿De qué hablas, Alfred? Lo que dices no tiene coherencia, no estamos en una de tus películas, y para empezar, tu supuesta posición de héroe no tiene nada que ver con el amor― Alfred iba a protestar, pero ella agregó: ―además no correspondo― su corazón se resquebrajó, mas seguía sin aceptarlo en su totalidad.

―Por favor, déjame hacerte feliz y defenderte de quien te lastime― él temblaba mientras ella lo miraba secamente, ―te vi ayer, cuando Scott te hizo enojar, y creo que también te hirió lo que sea que te haya dicho y yo no quiero permitir que te hagan sentir triste…

―No tienes porque molestarte por asuntos ajenos, además, muchas veces nos enojamos, pero siempre nos reconciliamos, es normal…― "no me haría sentir triste ese hecho, si no le quisiera, al menos" pensó la inglesa ―no tienes que entrometerte, y aun si lo hicieras, de esa forma no conseguirías mi cariño, ni sería algo propio para un caballero…

― ¿y cómo lo consigo?― interrumpió Alfred, ella se quedó unos instantes estática, sólo había una persona que lo había conseguido, durante todo ese tiempo…

―No la hay― sentenció haciendo que el americano pusiera carita de cachorro hambriento, pero su expresión fría no cambió, hasta que sintió un toque en el hombro, no había volteado, mas sabía quién era, cerró los ojos y sonrió… sonrió.

―Hola Scott― el pelirrojo parecía con dificultades para contestar

―Tengo que hablar contigo, enana.

―Por favor, no me digas así― alegre, irritada… él la miró serio, ella le desvió la mirada… triste…

―Vamos, no me hagas humillarme frente a los idiotas del resto del mundo, cometí un error…― el pelirrojo tenía conflicto en hablar, ―no seas rencorosa, yo…― parecían más ladridos que palabras, pero ella sonrió, enternecida…

―Vamos, ni siquiera eres paciente como para escuchar mi respuesta, te perdono― feliz…, se veía feliz. Se retiró con el escocés, despidiéndose del ojiazul, cortésmente como con cualquier otra persona, despedazándolo.

―Oh, mon ami― saludó un francés al ver la escena, ―si estás enamorado de Alice, desde el principio era tarde, ella, desde antes que nacieras, ya tiene monopolizados sus sentimientos para una sola persona…, incluyendo al amor― Alfred supo quien era por lo que había pasado…

"Scott".

-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero hayan disfrutado, noté que normalmente Escocia es el no correspondido por Inglaterra, y aunque es con la nyo, creí que sería lindo regalarle este final a él :3  
opiniones, criticas, comentarios?


End file.
